1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chopper with an upper part, a lower part detachably fastened to the upper part as well as an axially displaceable actuation part connected to at least one blade.
2. Diccussing of the Related Art
A prior art chopper of the aforementioned type has a drawback in that after the chopping process the chopped food lies on a supporting surface and, if not all the chopped food is used for cooking, must be put into a container. Moreover, when the lower part is lifted from the supporting surface, the chopped food removes itself from the lower part and must be put under the lower part again to continue chopping.